priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Ready Smile!!
Ready Smile!! is season 3's first OP. The song is sung by i☆Ris and makes its debut in Episode 90. This is also the song sung it the Kami Idol Grand Prix. Performers *Laala Manaka - (Episode 93) *Mirei Minami - (Episode 95) *Sophie Hojo - (Episode 97) *Triangle - (Episode 98) *Shion Todo - (Episode 99) *Leona West - (Episode 99) *Dorothy West - (Episode 100) *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé - (Episode 101) *SoLaMi♡SMILE - (Episode 103) (Episode 125) (Episode 126), (Episode 134), (Episode 137) *Aroma Kurosu - (Episode 104) *Mikan Shiratama - (Episode 104) *Gaaruru - (Episode 105) *Gaarumageddon - (Episode 106) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Get dance!! PuriPara kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland Itsuka kanaetai mono sore ja mitasenai mono Dokidokina merodi ga mōsugu kikoeru yo Kesshite nakusenai mono kore wa yuzurenai mono Let's start!! Mirakuruna yūjō wa Forever Dream of live sunaona kimochi ga ī yo ne Kotoba ja hakarenai Music Nogasenai ne ima sugu happī deizu dakishimetai Crystal rainbow shower egaku yo Shooting star Akogare kanau sutēji made unmei no takuto de Show time!! Kurōzetto wo akete mabushī mirai e Kami aidoru datte natte miseru yo Smile!! Ready parade kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland |-| Kanji= Get dance！！　プリパラ　今日はもっと Dance！！輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland いつか叶えたいもの　それじゃ満たせないもの ドキドキなメロディがもうすぐ聞こえるよ 決して無くせないもの　これは譲れないもの Let's start！！ミラクルな友情はForever Dream of live　素直な気持ちが良いよね コトバじゃ　はかれないMusic 逃せないね　今すぐハッピーデイズ抱きしめたい Crystal rainbow shower　描くよ　Shooting star 憧れ叶うステージまで　運命のタクトでShow time！！ クローゼットを開けて　眩しい未来へ 神アイドルだってなってみせるよ Smile！！Ready parade　今日はもっと Dance！！輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland |-| English= Get dance!! Today we will do more PriPara Dance!! The rainbow which shines on your chest will take you to the Neverland in a heartbeat The things that you want to come true someday won't always satisfy you The melody of your heartbeat will be heard soon Things that never existed is what I I forget about so Let's start! This everlasting friendship of miracles Honestly, I'm feeling good about the dream of live Words can't be measured when it comes to music I won't let them go away as I want to hold these happy days right now The Crystal rainbow shower draws the Shooting star Longing for that stage I dream of, my tact of destiny will create my Show time!! Open the closet to your bright future as I will show you how to become a divine idol Smile!! Today there will be a Ready parade Dance!! The rainbow which shines on your chest will take you to the Neverland in a heartbeat Full Version Romaji= Get dance!! PuriPara kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland Itsuka kanaetai mono Sore ja mitasenai mono Dokidokina merodi ga mōsugu kikoeru yo Kesshite nakusenai mono Kore wa yuzurenai mono Let's start!! Mirakuruna yūjō wa Forever Dream of live sunaona kimochi ga ī yo ne Kotoba ja hakarenai Music Nogasenai ne imasugu happī deizu dakishimetai Crystal rainbow shower egaku yo Shooting star Akogare kanau sutēji made unmei no takuto de Show time!! Kurōzetto wo akete mabushī mirai e Kami aidoru datte natte miseru kara Dekinai koto wa nai yo ne Norikoechaeba ī yo ne Supesharuna kōde furukōsu de kimechau yo Takanatte iku hāto ni Setsumei wa tsukanai kedo Best friend!! Mukae ni ikou saikō no Symphony Close my eyes omoide wo tsudzuru nōto wo Mite iru dake ja tarinai Korekara desho! Masshirona mirai wo nurikae ni ikou Princess of Wonderland odorō yo Little star Atsui yūki no kyanbasu ni tobikiri no kiseki wo Show time!! Lady ankōru no tobira hiraite Tamerawazu ni gyutto kitai shichae yo I wish a dream come true Kimi no egao ga kanaimasu yō ni Crystal rainbow!! Sekaijū no supottoraito mukerareta yona Mabushisa de ikimo dekinai tokubetsuna ichi pēji wo Crystal rainbow shower egakou yo Dreaming star Sa~a, sutēji ni daisuki wo dakishime nioi de It's show time!! Princess owaranai tabi no mukō e Tamerawazu ni gyutto fumidashichae yo Smile!! Ready parade kyō wa motto Dance!! Kagayaku yo mune no Rainbow tokimeki no Neverland |-| Kanji= Get dance！！　プリパラ　今日はもっと Dance！！　輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland いつか叶えたいもの それじゃ満たせないもの ドキドキなメロディがもうすぐ聞こえるよ 決して無くせないもの これは譲れないもの Let's start！！　ミラクルな友情はForever Dream of live　素直な気持ちが良いよね コトバじゃ　はかれないMusic 逃せないね　今すぐハッピーデイズ抱きしめたい Crystal rainbow shower　描くよ　Shooting star 憧れ叶うステージまで　運命のタクトでShow time！！ クローゼットを開けて　眩しい未来へ 神アイドルだってなってみせるから 出来ない事はないよね 乗り越えちゃえば良いよね スペシャルなコーデフルコースで決めちゃうよ 高鳴っていくハートに 説明はつかないけど Best friend！！　迎えに行こう最高のSymphony Close my eyes　思い出を綴るノートを 見ているだけじゃ足りない これからでしょ！真っ白な未来を塗り替えに行こう Princess of Wonderland　踊ろうよLittle star 熱い勇気のキャンバスに　とびきりの奇跡をShow time！！ Lady　アンコールの扉開いて 躊躇わずにギュっと期待しちゃえよ I wish a dream come true 君の笑顔が　叶いますように　Crystal rainbow！！ 世界中のスポットライト向けられたよな 眩しさで息もできない特別な１ページを Crystal rainbow shower　描こうよ　Dreaming star さぁ、ステージにダイスキを抱きしめにおいでIt's show time！！ Princess　終わらない旅の向こうへ 躊躇わずにギュっと踏み出しちゃえよ Smile！！　Ready parade　今日はもっと Dance！！　輝くよ胸のRainbow　トキメキのNeverland |-| English= Get dance!! Today I'll PriPara more Dance!! The rainbow shining in your heart is a neverland of thrills It's something I want to come true It's something that I can't lose Soon, you'll be able to hear that heart-pounding melody It's something that can't ever be erased No matter what Let's start!! This miraculous friendship is Forever Dream of live, these honest feelings are nice These words are an unmeasureable music I won't ever lose them; let's go and embrace those happy days This crystal rainbow shower draws a shooting star Until we reach that admired stage, it's Show time!! The closet dors open, leading to a brilliant future Show me that you can be a divine idol If there's anything you can't do Just overcome it With a special coord, let's go for a full course My heart stars beating faster Though I can't really explain why Best friend!! Let's face forward, to the best symphony Close my eyes, the notes that compose my memories I can't just stand by watching anymore From now on! Let's go paint over the blank white future Princess of Wonderland, a little star dances The canvas of passionate courage turns into the best miracle it's Show time!! Lady, the door to the encore opens Don't hesitate, just go on and grab it tightly I wish a dream come true So that I can give you a smile, Crystal rainbow!! As if a spotlight was shone onto the entire world Its brightness is breathtaking, the special first page This crystal rainbow shower draws a dreaming star Come on, let's hop onto the beloved stage, It's show time!! Princess, towards a neverending journey Don't hesitate, step out and grab it Smile! Ready parade, today I'll do more Dance!! The rainbow shining in your heart is a neverland of thrills Audio Trivia * This is the first opening in which Laala isn't the first person to appear. Instead, Shion appears first. * Unlike the time when Mirei was the only character changing from outside of PriPara to inside, this time Laala is the only person changing from outside to inside. * In episode 110, SoLaMi SMILE sings the second version of this song. Gallery See Ready Smile!!/Photo Gallery and Ready Smile!!/Video Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Opening Themes Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Season 3 Category:Songs by I☆Ris